


【Peaky Blinders/浴血黑帮】The Rum

by Gefallener



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, 浴血黑帮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefallener/pseuds/Gefallener
Summary: ·冷静流氓×暴躁痞子·断片式剧情，有私设，时间线和剧情有变动，一发完。*这大概是我搞过最冷的cp了，脑洞来源于俄罗斯公爵的那句评价“这个犹太人浑身朗姆酒味”。
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**一.初见**

那个该死的剃刀货色就坐在那，穿着他那精致的西服套装，配件长款修身大衣，连褶皱的踪迹都寻不到。

但他可不像他看上去的那般“体面”。

这个面无表情的谢尔比男人几乎凭借一己之力，将剃刀党原本在地下偷生的生计扩大，赌马生意的版图从伯明翰小希斯扩展到了伦敦，现在甚至在多方政治与军火领域也掺和了一脚，布尔什维克党，爱尔兰共和党，苏联没落贵族，都在想尽办法收他为己用。

Thomas Shelby，骄傲的谢尔比家族里排行第二的男人。

此时这个男人就坐在犹太人办公桌的对面椅子上，整个人看上去毫无破绽，就连表情也没一丝裂痕。

直到那该死的货开始流鼻血。

血流的像是那充血的单边眼球终于找到了释放压力的方式，那一刻Alfie Solomons似乎才意识到面前这个男人是带着重伤来的，忍着剧痛逃出医院，千里迢迢抄水路乘船来见他。

Alfie还是放下了指着他脑袋的枪，因为觉得有些意兴阑珊，这只是一只耷拉着耳朵的可怜野狗，杀死他不会带来征服的愉悦感，只会让人觉得自讨没趣。

紧接着西装革履的男人抬手抹掉了自己鼻下的血，轻松得仿佛那鲜色的液体不是从他体内流出来的一样。

看着那人手上沾染的血污，不自觉地，Alfie就是感到有些不自在，这感觉他说不上来。于是他胡乱地从自己桌上摸起了块破棉麻抹布就丢了过去，动作粗鲁地像是丢掉沾满细菌的垃圾。

当然那位剃刀党只是静静地盯着他看，并没接过去那块施舍的布料，可能是怕脏了他那精致的衣着和故作高贵的品行。

Alfie对他的第一印象并不好。

即便这个男人面色苍白地来到他的地盘，不说废话也不端架子，但他总觉得这个谢尔比家的领袖深不可测，他像是盘伏在脆弱枝干上的一条冬眠蟒蛇，一有风吹草动，这剃刀畜牲就会一改那温和稳重的状态，猛地发起进攻吐出致命的信子。

Alfie是个无耻的生意人，他也承认这种说法，说好听点他是伦敦地区犹太黑帮的老大，但实则就是一个无耻的、卑贱的、投机取巧的犹太商人，不管明天是要倒戈相向还是谈婚论嫁，今夜他都会想尽办法榨干对方嘴里的最后一口朗姆酒。

不然他那位意大利老同学怎么会次次气到跳脚呢。和意大利人相处久了，Alfie习惯了那种暴躁易怒的精神病式行为模式，以及表情肢体上喜怒哀乐的展现，但这些东西在那位伯明翰佬身上都找不到。

当然，他要考虑的可不是剃刀家老二的浅蓝色眼眸和低沉磁性的嗓音会迷倒多少伦敦地区的犹太女人，他需要的是可靠的利益共同体，哪怕只是暂时的。但和这种捉摸不透的人做生意，犹太人总觉得不自在，从第一次见面开始，这种不舒服的情绪就环绕在他的心头。

**二. 思索**

剃刀家的人算不清楚犹太人背叛过他们几次。

因为每一次的打击都太沉重，没人愿意去数。

Polly提醒过Thomas很多次，但每次大事件上的合作，剃刀家的人总是能看到他们领袖和犹太人凑在一起密谋，因为用Thomas的话说：“在这件事上，我找不到比所罗门斯先生更合适的人”。

放他妈的狗屁。

虽然所罗门斯确实是个能耐人，精通多国语言，对酒业、经商、珠宝、交通运输、雇凶杀人都熟门熟路，但那个阴险狡诈的犹太人还有另外一种能力——他擅长反水和背叛。

当面说向东去招猫，背后却往西去逗狗，还要顺便送你上西天。哪怕是在握手言和之后，他也能猛然拿起匕首扎进你的脖子，但还是保持着毛绒泰迪熊玩偶那般无辜的表情，好像是在说“事情本来就会发展成这样，你会理解我的，对吧？”

倒也不是说剃刀党就是圣人，就拿这位杀人如剃头般排行第二的谢尔比为例，可能他这辈子都算不过来手上的人命有多少，这还是从1918年的11月11日算起，毕竟我们该大度一点，把他战争英雄时期夺走的性命视作荣耀而不是杀戮。

每次Thomas洗干净了手上的血，他还是感觉那种粘腻与液体干涸后皮肤表面的拉扯感始终都在，在这方面，他和谢尔比家的屠夫厨师没有本质上的区别。

犹太人给他的影响应该不小，不然为什么Thomas每次杀人总会恰如时机地想到犹太人那句“不是只有你家人流的血才叫血”，火车上的六条人命也是别人家的六个孩子，伯明翰的主角不是他，谢尔比家的主角也不是他，他充其量只是他自己的主角。

不得不说，那个暴躁狠戾的犹太人看透了很多事。

而至于Alfie这边，其实他也在纳闷，这位剃刀党对他来说无疑也是个特殊的存在。因为与犹太黑帮合作又不欢而散的下场一般只有两种，一种因为合同被坑死，一种被犹太人灭口。但Thomas既没有被坑死，也没有人去灭他的口，而谢尔比，倒也真是个执着的货色，不止一次地去相信犹太人，去和只看利益的商人做交易。

当挖地道与法贝热彩蛋的事情败露时，因Charlie被抓而变得异常暴躁的Thomas首先将矛头指向了每一位知情的自家人，却唯独没有先质疑他的“珠宝商”，那位在俄罗斯人的金库里替他把价钱压低的犹太人。而后即便是把枪顶在犹太男人的太阳穴上，Thomas也没能下的了手。

“他可能小时候磕到了脑袋。”

Alfie突然冒出来这一句，但却引起了对面人的诧异，“你在说谁呢？”很快诧异就变作了愤怒，“死犹太佬，你在听我说话吗？”

今天本是犹太人与意大利人的面谈会议，但Alfie发誓他也不知道他为什么会突然想到那个谢尔比家的男人，而且会无意识中把自己的想法与猜测说出了口。

他确实是走神了，走得彻底。

Sabini突然暴怒的样子让犹太男人下意识地伸手捂住了两边的耳朵。他和这个意大利人的孽缘从上学的时候就开始了，“犹太小子和意大利小子又掐起来了”，这是他们班长和老师告状时说的最多的一句话，那时两个人被安排在教室的最后面，反正都不学习，俩人不是对骂就是打架，经常缠在一起从教室后面一路打到外面，然后筋疲力尽地双双仰躺在草坪上看着傍晚天色逐渐暗下来。

至于为什么两个人这么多年的“战友情”没有发展成惺惺相惜的友谊，大概是因为俩人的操蛋家庭都是秉持着相类似的教育理念：朋友会变作弱点。

当然除此之外还有女人，家人，但凡是在乎的人与物，都是能被别人拿来威胁利用的筹码，而对方的筹码越少，胜利的天平就会越偏向于自己这边。

这也是为什么犹太人和意大利人都纳闷，为什么那伙伯明翰人能走到今天的地步。

他们提供给敌人的筹码太多了。

谢尔比家妹妹的单纯与青春扔给了一个死去的共党分子，老大被家里的“圣母伯尔纳德”磨得失了血性，老三的狂傲与不羁死于孩童时期的一份师生情，而谢尔比家那位最谢尔比的谢尔比，他则活像个收破烂的可怜人，他把自己的、兄弟姐妹的、连同一整个家族的负担都背了起来，仿佛穿反了衣服的刺猬，任由那向内生长的尖刺害的他伤痕累累，千疮百孔。

所以Thomas的偏执、深沉、负重、隐忍也就不足为奇了。

经过几次的不愉快合作，Alfie已然意识到了一点：虽然剃刀党的名声总令人觉得他们已经阉割了自己的感情，但却是极其重情重义的，甚至会因此坚持，顽固，偏执，发疯，最后要靠着鼻间的粉末与烟酒度日。


	2. Chapter 2

**三. 朗姆酒**

之前Arthur从Alfie手里活了下来，或者说那次犹太人的背叛还没恶劣到极致，在Arthur被动地承受了Alfie的意大利式贴面礼之后，他便总是逢人就提那犹太人的事情：

“那个犹太佬闻上去一股朗姆酒的味道，要不了几分钟就能把人熏醉。”

如果Thomas恰巧也在的话，他会停下向外吐烟的节奏，像是漫不经心般地问一句“是哪种朗姆酒的味道？”

剃刀家的老大不是个适合谈心聊天的人，尽管他很需要。他那暴躁单纯又受过伤的脑回路不允许他在脑子里绕太多的弯，因为会绕死自己，“我哪有时间考虑这个问题，妈的我当时以为自己要死了，你自己去闻吧，前提是他没发疯宰了你的话。”

他的二弟听后从鼻腔中带出一声笑来，烟随着这个动作在鼻前碎成了短而易逝的烟雾，“的确，上次还是用‘系鞋带’威胁他，他才肯好好听我说话。”

不过，现在不是想那个犹太人的时候，作为剃刀家的领袖，他还有会议要谈。

伯明翰清晨的阳光是无力而阴凉的，只有机械厂门口不停冒出的火舌才带来几丝鲜活的生气。

这本该是个无趣的一天，直到一辆黑色娇子悄无声息地停到了Garrison酒吧门前。

谢尔比家的老三本来在靠着门口柱子上抽烟，借吐气的间隙来回打量着从街前经过的妙龄女孩，所以那辆停在他身边的轿车根本没引起他的注意。

直到一股朗姆酒的淡香在空气中散开。

John下意识地回头去看酒吧里面，吧台后的服务女孩机械地擦着桌子，Holzman家的大儿子喝多了踢翻了地上的宽口痰盂，没人打架，没人闹事，也没有醉到摔酒瓶子的杂碎。

一切照常。

John意兴索然地回过了头，但不知何时面前近距离站了个男人，这几乎吓掉了他嘴里的烟。

两个大男人面面相觑的场面并不美好。

来的人是伦敦的那位商人，兼酒厂老板，兼犹太黑帮的领袖，Alfie Solomons。

来人穿着有些发皱的浅卡其色灯芯绒衬衫，套着件毛呢黑色长风衣，脖间搭着条纹状的软羊毛长围巾，手上拿着根梨花木细拐杖，帽边露出来的冷棕色短发被晨雾打湿了尾端，看着风尘仆仆的样子。

“你的烟差点烧到我的鞋子。”

犹太人压着嗓子开口，那是个有些魅惑的似笑非笑般的古怪嗓音，带着些地域和个人特色，这个伦敦来的商人天生带着股难测的神经质气息。

“你——你要——”

John这才发现他嘴里的烟不知道什么时候掉到了地上，就在犹太男人的鞋边，John下意识地伸脚踩灭了那段香烟屁股，他意识到自己应该询问犹太人此行的目的。

“不是来打架的，你哥哥呢？”Alfie觉得自己没有义务在这应酬一个剃刀家的小结巴。

John歪了下头，反问他：“你找哪一个？”

Alfie这才想起来，谢尔比是个大家族，“负责管事的那个”。

老三下意识地侧头，透过酒吧大门看了眼那间暗厢的位置，然后没等他再回复，Alfie已经说了声“谢谢”然后迈步进了酒吧。

John下意识地跟了上去，单手搭在了侧腰边的枪套上。他亦步亦趋地跟着，但谁曾想那犹太男人猛地脚步一停，稳稳地站在了原地。结果John还没反应过来，就结结实实地撞上了犹太男人的后背，一瞬间仿佛撞碎了一桶朗姆酒。

John捂着自己磕在别人后脑勺上的可怜鼻子，酸痛和火辣的感觉把他的眼泪都逼出来了一些。

犹太男人慢悠悠地侧过半个身子，似笑非笑地盯着John看了一会，“典型的剃刀货”。

谢尔比家的老三，痞气，易怒，易冲动，某些地方和他大哥很像，偏偏那白净细瘦的脸又让他显得稚气未脱，带着丝富家少爷般的纨绔气质。他是唯一没有遭受战争后遗症侵扰的那个兄弟，所以人们总是忘记他同他的两位哥哥一样，也是战场上厮杀后活下来的老兵。

谁让他总是没心没肺地扯着嘴角笑话别人呢，至于战场上的血腥与伤疤，杀戮与悲恸被他藏去了哪里，那就是另一个问题了，好在没人问，也没人在乎。

犹太人径直走向暗厢并打开了门，轻车熟路地仿佛不是第一次来。

直到又再次见到沙发上坐着的那位谢尔比家的老二，Alfie才暗自感慨道，谢尔比家的优秀基因真的不是在说笑。

Thomas身上除了谢尔比家那天生优秀的外貌与气质，那目空一切的骄傲之外，他还有冷静，沉稳，理性，运筹帷幄，不动声色等优秀品质。

这间包厢里总共有三个人，Thomas似乎在接待客人，另外两个人看上去像是底层的爱尔兰工人。

被不速之客打扰，沙发上坐着的人鸭舌帽下露出阴冷的一双眼，和Alfie第一次见他时完全不一样了，没了初见时那种脆弱又悲伤的气息，正是当时的那种气息才让犹太人放下了枪。

Thomas拿着根烟，微微抬起下颚，目光从帽檐下端出发，他看向来人，然后他的眼神闪烁了一下。但Thomas很快又变得毫无破绽了，那见到来人时一瞬的错愕随即被沉稳的指令代替了：

“就先这样吧，先生们，下次我们再细谈。”

剃刀家的领袖下了逐客令，而那位莽撞闯进来的犹太人则是自顾自地在侧边沙发坐下了，老神在在地开口：“顺道路过，带了点礼物。”

两位客人离开得匆忙而忿忿，连同John也被Thomas打发了出去。犹太人是带着自家酒水来的，或者说是他嘴里的“礼物”，那大概来源于他自家店铺下面的朗姆酒屋，像是瞧不起剃刀家的东西一样，犹太男人自顾自地打开他带来的那瓶酒，先给自己倒了一杯，然后就把酒瓶子推到了Thomas面前。

这就是他所谓的礼物吗，送礼人自己拆礼，然后自己享受。

当然两人其实都清楚，Alfie只是想亲自来确认一下是否如同Sabini家幸存的打手说的那般，Thomas已经被打了个半死。

显然一方很幸运，而另一方在说谎。

Thomas没时间细想这件事，就沉浸于去研究他鼻翼间的朗姆酒味道的来源是什么，是Alfie带来的酒水，还是来自对面那人的身上。

“来都来了，要不要增进一下感情”，Alfie操着他那独特的说话腔调，Thomas几乎都要信以为真了，如果犹太人的语调中哪怕能有那么一丝期待的话。显然商人们并不在乎感情与关系的问题，他们不会去在乎公马和母马是否相爱，他们需要的是绝佳的配种与优异的后代能够带来的好处与利润。

但Thomas觉得这也不坏，他难得能够和外人有这种不带目的与工作性质的聊天机会。于是他也给自己倒了杯酒，朗姆酒的液体滑进嘴里的时候，和嘴里那咸湿的烟味混在了一起，有些诡谲迷惑的味道。

不过，既然他想要“增进感情”的话。

“您去过法国吗，所罗门斯先生？”Thomas先展开了话题，他咽下一口酒，然后伸手摘下了他头上戴着的深灰色鸭舌帽，犹太人借着余光看到了那帽檐缝隙里隐隐露出的刀片边缘，听说那是“剃刀党”名字的来源。

英国人那该死的客套语气。

犹太人似乎后悔了，与在这和一个剃刀党扯婆妈的矫情事相比，他还有很多可以做的事情，他语气不悦地开口回复：“别跟我扯什么‘索姆河优秀员工勋章’，我不吃战争英雄那套。”

这回答有些出乎谢尔比的预料，因为按理说没人会对战争的荣誉视而不见，至少在这片英格兰的土地上。听了犹太人的这句回复，阴差阳错般，Thomas突然想要分享一个故事，一个他不会、也不能和家里人讲的故事：

“我曾是个地道兵，有一次在隧道里的时候，我和Arthur碰上了一个德国士兵，他差点用鞋带勒死我，好在德国制作也不是完全不会出错。”

Thomas放松了自己的肩膀，视线缓缓上移，他注意到包厢墙壁上有段细微的裂缝，他沉默地盯着已往他绝对不会注意到的地方，难得感觉有些轻松。

犹太男人早已挂上了“既来之则安之”的表情，他伸出两条腿搭在了面前的酒桌上，上半身向后舒服地靠在皮质椅背上，借此来缓解他的坐骨神经痛。

然后他意识到聊天是需要有人回复的，谢尔比在等他的反应。

Alfie尝试着做出了个严肃认真的表情，“真可怜，听得我心都要碎了”，但他语气中那戏谑与调侃的味道还是那般浓厚，活生生的痞相。

剃刀家的男人语气平淡地继续道：“被勒住的时候，有那么一瞬间我以为我会死，但眼前回闪的不是生命中的美好与遗憾，而是到底该怎样与那个德国佬同归于尽。”

Thomas在回忆，但他发誓他听到Alfie小声咒骂了一句“该死的剃刀党”，他知道他想说什么，该死的剃刀党，血液里的下贱杀人犯。

不过，在战争中这不是个问题，Thomas调整好情绪继续道：

“结果Arthur突然发疯，把那德国兵的脸砸烂了，拳头卡进了碎开的头骨里——

——然后我从死人身上搜出张照片，那上面是他的妻子和孩子。”

故事的风格似乎突然变了味道。

“当然，我把照片撕了，不能让Arthur知道，没必要让他把自己的脑袋也砸碎”，Alfie安静地听着，这个故事让Thomas的形象在他脑海中逐渐有了层次与细节。

“当隧道塌方的时候，我也以为我会死，但那和战死不一样，被土活埋是没有意义的，正是那种不甘与偏执，让我用这双手——”

“——把自己和我哥哥都挖了出去。”

Thomas又给自己倒了杯朗姆酒，犹太商人带来的东西确实是稀罕货，他继续分享他故事中有趣的那一个部分：

“Arthur被我踹醒的时候问我'妈的为什么地狱会这么亮堂'，因为他觉得他死后不可能会上天堂。”

Alfie听后像是终于被逗笑了一般，喉咙里沉沉地发出笑声，但他笑的原因另有其他：“也可能是因为他睁开眼看到了你，就以为自己也下了地狱。”

Thomas也在笑，一双浅蓝色的眼睛罕见地变得温和至极，他静静地盯着面前的犹太男人看，却不发一言。现在Alfie意识到了为什么连伦敦地区的犹太女人都会对这个剃刀男人趋之若鹜，他身上就带着种冷漠的勾人气质，当冷漠变成了专注与柔情，那可是会要人命的。

Alfie不自在地挠了挠后脑勺，故作遗憾地开口道：“我没故事跟你交换，我的故事都他妈不好笑。”

典型的商人思维，什么都是交易，连对话也是，Thomas眼中的晦涩不明一闪而过。犹太人继续道：“人们总会强调你的荣誉和勋章，而对犹太人则不怎么友好。”

此时Thomas插了一句：“我是半个吉普赛人。”

当然，他没指望让二人间升出一种同病相怜的感觉，犹太人，吉普赛人，人们眼中的下贱人种，下贱营生，哪怕穿得再漂亮，钱财再多，但有些烙印是年轻一辈生下来就带着的，再多的朗姆酒和香烟也冲不干净历史污痕。

曾经的时候，犹太黑帮有多么落魄可怜，谢尔比家就有多么烂泥扶不上墙。

幸好事情早就不是那样了。

似乎是突然醒悟过来，觉得二人间未来还有合作的可能，Alfie也尽力想到了一个有点意思的故事：

“在Sabini之前，掌管意大利黑帮的是个叫做Marco的人，我设套骗了他5000英镑，于是他把我绑在桌前，当着我的面把我养的第一条狗剁碎了，然后喂给我吃，一点都没剩下，连骨头也是。”

Thomas听到犹太男人的话后明显的愣住了，下颚线条都绷出僵硬的样子，Alfie似乎是在等他调侃或者骂他“活该”之类的，但Thomas没有说话，于是Alfie努力开起了玩笑：

“真他妈后悔养了那么大一条狗，那意大利贱货可是整整喂了我三天三夜呢——

——到最后，我都快吃吐了，肚子像皮球一样涨起来，像个怀胎五月的婊子。”

好在后来，Sabini上位杀死了Marco，虽然不知道为什么两个意大利人要互相残杀，毕竟同类不相食的道理，是大家心里最不言而喻的事实之一。

犹太男人自顾自地在笑，毕竟，他要交换的是一个能让对方发笑的故事，所以最起码讲笑话的人要有些煽动性。

但剃刀家的男人早就沉默了，那双浅到可怕的淡蓝色眼睛里没了光，因为他在下意识地代入自己，然后把自己在乎的事物代入为那条狗。他不知道他为什么要这样做，可能是在给自己做某种未来的心理建设。既然Alfie能笑着把自己的伤疤剖开，当做闲暇时间的谈资，这大概也是为什么犹太人总是能在交易中占据有利位置的原因。

而谢尔比家族的人似乎有种骨子里的忧郁气息，会在安静时刻悄悄袭击他们的灵魂，不过那种悲伤更多时候是被烟酒的薄纱笼罩着，让人看不清晰。此时的Thomas显然身上没了防备，迷雾被拨开了，于是那种压抑郁结的情绪惹得整个包厢里都是死亡的气味。

这令犹太男人啧了啧舌，故事是犹太人的，狗也是他吃的，现在这种情况让他有些迷惑。

他还有正事要办，不可能把时间浪费在剃刀流氓的伤春悲秋之上，于是Alfie站起了身，拿起桌边的细拐杖，清了清嗓子，但这声音显然没能传入Thomas那自我悲伤的世界里。

Alfie有些郁结，他怕Thomas跟Arthur一样变成忧郁的疯子，这对他们未来的合作很不利，虽然犹太人已经想好了要如何实施再一次的背叛。

Alfie临走前还是伸手在Thomas脑袋上用力磨搓了一下，然后下移到后脑勺的位置拍了拍，带着不容忽视的力度，不温柔，但也不算粗暴，而且是唯一一次让Thomas察觉不到任何威胁与危险的动作。

犹太男人留下了一句话：

“行了，小英雄，你他妈矫情得简直动人心魄。”

那绝对称不上是安慰的语气，但无疑带着安抚的态度，Thomas突然清醒了过来。

听上去残忍的犹太商人对别人的痛苦与历史不以为意，但也是因为这样，Thomas觉得确实是自己小题大作了，不是只有他享有惨痛的历史经历，他需要像犹太人一样把那些故事囫囵吞枣地咽下，要么藏起来，要么笑着讲出来。

Thomas坐在那一动不动地思考，以至于他都没意思到Alfie已经离开了。他突然不合时宜地回想到，犹太人经过他的一瞬间，他好像清楚地闻到了Alfie身上的朗姆酒味道，这很奇怪，因为喝到这种程度后，他本该对酒精的味道不再如此敏感。

但那人身上的酒味不是喝来的味道，是从血肉里渗出来的，浓郁的，醇厚的，带着蛊惑的引诱，他会是吉普赛人非常感兴趣的研究对象。

隐约间他似乎听见犹太人在空气中留下了一句抱怨，“以后少喝点杜松子酒，那玩意只会让你变得怨天尤人”，不知道是不是在埋怨现在喝朗姆酒的人越来越少了。

至于在Alfie走后终于憋不住冲进来的John，Thomas已经自动忽视了他，因为他这位弟弟正带着戏谑般的上扬嘴角，不用猜，Thomas也知道他想说什么：

[你有没有向犹太人展示你那伯明翰本地制造的结实肌肉？]

Thomas只是沉默地坐在那，下意识地抬起一只手去摸自己的脑袋，就是那个被犹太人摸过的地方。


	3. Chapter 3

**四. 受伤**

最近剃刀家的老二总是跑来伦敦，每次都是奔着朗姆酒屋上面那层店铺的位置去的。

但目前来说，伦敦还不在谢尔比家的管控范围之内，掺和几次赌马生意可不能作为他们性命的担保。剃刀家的人总觉得他们这位不令人省心的领袖总有一天会把自己搞死，那个犹太人的地盘可绝不是什么人间天堂，绝对不值得以身犯险。

“我来看看我的‘面包师们’干的如何。”

“我前几天见到了一匹1/4血统的阿富汗马，明天开卖。”

“你知道吗，作为一个吉普赛人，我也会算命。”

“如果和俄罗斯王室女性做交易的话，送什么珠宝会合适些呢？”

“这瓶酒是我从Arthur房里的地板下面发现的，标签被撕了，你能认出来这是什么酒吗？”

每次Thomas来时的原因都不一样，但没有一次是Alfie觉得值得他跑一趟的要紧事，而且这些事情透过电话是可以谈论的，他相信监听的人不可能去在意剃刀家的老二会不会算命这件事。

只是一起喝了次酒，彼此交换了一个“有趣”的个人历史，这绝不代表两人已经做好交朋友的准备了，而且对于Alfie来说——

他不交朋友。

利益面前最不能提的就是“情谊”二字。

犹太男人当着那位剃刀党领袖的面发了无数次脾气，总是一副阴晴不定的邪神样子，但这似乎并没有吓到、也没有阻碍到伯明翰来的这位偏执客人。

其实从第一次见面开始，从他拿枪指着Thomas的脑袋开始，从那时起他就知道没人能真正震慑到这位剃刀党，除非你拿他在乎的人威胁他，不过那都不会带来什么好下场，谢尔比家像是忠实的杀人野狗，它们的报复心与偏执会确保他们将敌人追至天涯海角。

而Thomas每次来的时候，都会说一句意味不明的话，“奇怪的是，所罗门斯先生，如果你在我身边的话，我就听不到挖土的声音了”，Alfie至今不知道那是什么意思，

犹太人脑子里除了赚钱还是赚钱，“你是不是有什么赚钱的生意没告诉我”，至于他脑子里想的是挖金矿还是受雇埋尸体，这都不重要了，因为Thomas从来没有回应过他这个问题。

事情持续了一年多。

这一年的时间里，Ada带着Karl再嫁了，John脸上添了一道疤，终于让他看上去像个成熟的谢尔比人，而Arthur则是放弃了耶稣，他包揽了剃刀党内所有杀人的脏活，闲暇时间里他就教拳，Thomas会定期找他聊聊天，确保他大哥的脑袋还没有坏掉。

而伦敦的犹太人和伯明翰的吉普赛人，这两人的事业不停地壮大，合作的次数越来越多，但唯独友情没有随之发展。

因为这种行为总是单向的，永远是伯明翰走向伦敦，没有反过来的例子。当然也有可能是因为，平均下来每三次合作，Alfie就会背叛Thomas一次。

即便这位犹太黑帮的领袖从未给那位剃刀党以好脸色看，但这事在外人眼里还是有着些猫腻，毕竟背叛在谢尔比家族是不被接受的。合作之疑，同盟之嫌，是有更大的计划，是在放更长的线吗，这对伦敦的其他帮派而言，自然不是个好消息。

于是在十二月份的一个寒冷雨天，那个穿着黑色风衣走进犹太人办公室的男人和往日看上去有些差别。

Thomas重重地把自己摔进办公桌对面的客椅里，动作沉重地摘掉了自己的帽子，露出他满脸的伤，右眼角已经裂开了，一条血线延伸过脸颊与下颚，谢尔比这次没有打招呼，只是颤巍巍地抬手试图去给自己点上支烟。

办公桌后的犹太男人像是在看一场电影似的，目光专注而疑惑，所以这次又是什么戏码，被家里的那匹1/4血统的阿富汗马踢到了脸？

因为无力，费劲点上的烟径直掉在了Thomas的衣服上，而这人直接脑袋一歪，像是失去了意识般，晕了过去。

犹太人观察了几秒，甚至伸手打了两次响指，毫无反应。他猛地站了起来，越过他的办公桌，在Thomas面前半蹲下，先是拿走了他怀里那根仍然烧着的烟，防止Thomas整个人烧起来毁了他的办公室，然后他抬手托起剃刀男人的脸，这时候Alfie才意识到，Thomas伤得有多重，他隐约看到了隐藏在Thomas发隙中的血疤，那外翻的伤口看上去有些狰狞，似乎距离凝结成块状还有一段时间。

“Thomas？Thomas？”

犹太人喊了几次Thomas的名字，还轻轻拍了拍他那没受伤的左边侧脸，再用手探进他的脖间去摸那脉搏的跳动。

就在Alfie准备从身后的壁炉里拿出烧红的铁棍替Thomas脑袋上的伤口止血的时候，谢尔比悠悠地醒了过来，睁着双疲惫和埋怨的眼睛望向犹太人手上的铁棍子。“是Adams家的人，大概是觉得今年我走得和你太近了”，他忍住疼痛，开口解释道，呼吸都带着不顺畅，那一双浅色眼睛透着倦意，嘴唇苍白得吓人。

不知为何，受伤的谢尔比会让人想到世间一切悲伤的事物，露出棉絮的布娃娃，被雨打落的冷杉叶子，垃圾场堆积的残破收音机，斑驳老旧的朗姆酒桶，还有伦敦湿冷街道边腐烂的流浪狗尸体。

犹太人终于爆发了，他猛地扔掉手里的铁棍子，狠狠地拍了下桌子。他在原地快速地走了几圈，带着阴冷的语气打了几个电话，然后这才逐渐平复了自己起伏不定的胸膛，慢慢又坐回了桌子背后。

但Thomas却是一副毫不在意的样子，他又给自己点了根烟，他只是想问几个问题：

“你最近有什么活想让我做吗？”

“还是你奉了谁的命令要确保我免受伤害？”

接连的两个奇怪问题显然答案都是否定的，这让Alfie觉得疑惑不解，和剃刀党家的其他人说话明明都是简单清晰的，唯独这个谢尔比家的老二，是个连肠子都拧在一起的难懂货色。

“既然我的伤没有影响到你的利益，你现在为什么要生气呢？”

这是第三个问题，也成功让Alfie的情绪急转直下，本来怒气腾腾的他突然愣住了，像是一棍子打在了后脑勺的位置，他看向香烟雾气背后的男人，还是那样自在自如，仿佛一切都在他该死的掌握之中。

可能是烟雾的原因，他看不太清那个剃刀党的脸，直到他意识到那个人突然站起身来，然后隔着桌子俯身过来。

不过似乎已经有些晚了。

那名剃刀党将口中的烟雾缓缓吐了出来，全呼在了Alfie的脸上，甚至钻进了犹太人的鼻腔里。

有雨的味道，还有血，凌冽而刺鼻。

两人靠得很近。

然后传来的是一声极其低沉沙哑的赞美：“他们说得没错，你身上闻起来确实有朗姆酒香的味道。”

这句话成功让犹太商人坐立不安，俩人的距离似乎太近了，他甚至也能嗅到剃刀党衣领布料间的烟味，还有舟车疲惫的沧桑感。Alfie不自在地伸出手，按住Thomas的肩膀把人推开了，他的本能意识告诉他，这种距离带来的不是进攻就是情欲。

被推回去的人露出个有些虚弱的浅笑，深灰色鸭舌帽下的一双浅色眼睛不知何时亮得可怕。

“我是卖酒的，闻上去有别的味道那才奇怪”，犹太人解释道。

似乎是听出了Alfie语气中的不满与烦躁情绪，Thomas觉得他应该说些什么，“别怪他们对你会有这种评价，鉴于你热衷于与别人进行贴面礼”，Thomas这句话说得不带情绪，不带起伏，但显然不是休闲轻松的味道。

但Alfie听后皱起眉头，辩解说他只是拿贴面礼应付过意大利人的骚包传统。但那位剃刀党听到犹太人的这种说法后沉默了，因为他不禁想到如果Arthur在的话会是怎样的表情。

像是为了岔开话题，Alfie吐槽起了他儿时的老同学：

“Sabini闻上去一股子倒胃口的香精味。”

Thomas被这句话逗笑了，看来香水这种东西并不在这位犹太人可接受的范围之内。

“那我呢”，Thomas这种好问的精神哪怕能在谢尔比家族里任何什么一个人身上留下点痕迹，他们剃刀党也不至于一个认真上过学的人都没有。

但这问题没头没脑，Alfie皱起眉头盯着眼前的男人，对这种不对等的谈话感到烦躁，显然他更喜欢直来直往的人，而不是这种说话千回路转还喜设路障的调子。

“我闻上去是什么味道？”Thomas补充了他的疑问句，试图让他的问题在犹太人耳朵里变得清楚简单些。

“你？什么味道？”犹太人皱着的眉头皱得更深了，“金钱，罪恶，暴力的味道吧”，一本正经的回复，一本正经的表情。Thomas听后无力笑了笑，这显然与他设想的回答毫不沾边。

剃刀党放松了自己的肩膀，无力地陷在了身下的客椅里，一股悲伤又挫败的气息混着他嘴中的烟雾渗进空气里，他那额角流出的血在他脸上划出道狰狞的线条，像个没有生气与活力的精致木偶，还被摔碎了。

他这副样子，没多久就让犹太人坐不住了。

“你要死了吗？要死的话能不能回伯明翰再死，我不想招来剃刀家的复仇。”

木偶没有说话，他脸上的伤早就干涸了，任何表情都会牵扯到那凝固的血迹，让他更加不舒服。但Thomas还是慢慢坐直了身体，停了两三秒便径直站立起来，仿佛被重新灌入了生命力，仿佛他的伤已无大碍，“那我就不打扰了”，剃刀党留下这句话便扭过了头，风衣的下围随着走路的频率轻微起落。

Alfie烦躁地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，又是一次不欢而散，一如既往。

他本就是狡诈的两面三刀派，他做事都是权衡利益后的决定，之所以还和剃刀家保持着一年多的合作关系，也是因为那位谢尔比家的老二把事情做得滴水不漏天衣无缝，以至于不论哪个时间段，不管从哪个角度看，剃刀党永远是最合适的利益伙伴。

而他似乎从没疑惑过，Thomas是如何让自己始终处于利益第一顺位的，就连他家的那只恶霸犬，Alfie都找不到比Thomas更合适的养狗人。


	4. Chapter 4

**五．嫖娼**

Alfie正站在酒桶之间检查着每只桶上的编号，狡猾的工人总会投机取巧，编号32-091到32-190之间往往只能找到99桶，显然找来找去，编号126并不存在，它一开始就不存在，因为已经被灌进了某些下等低贱货色的肚子里。

酒库的门已经锁了，按理说，已经锁了。

然而突然到访的剃刀党此时正神情淡漠地站在入门的走廊上，目光紧紧地盯着酒桶间的犹太人。

“你就是找到了纯种阿富汗马，我也不会跟着你去买马的”，Alfie率先开了口，对于Thomas是如何进来的这件事，他觉得没有必要再问了，剃刀家的人想要的东西，就是被偷渡到美国纽约州也会被设法追回。

但这个玩笑没有让剃刀党露出笑脸。

外面似乎又下起雨，完全的寂静并不是寂静，只有浮风的春池，鸣蝉的夏林，飘雨的秋田，积雪的冬夜，那才被叫做寂静。

因为有声音，但这声音又不属于你，所以才寂静。

但是寂静中突然响起一句话，“让我操一次”。

这句话本身并不奇怪，它的表达也称不上惊世骇俗，它几乎会从每一个强势且粗俗的男人嘴中冒出来。但基于现在的境况，这很诡异，因为优雅的剃刀家不会说这样的话，此外，Alfie在这间酒库里也看不到除他俩外的第三人。

所以，这话当真是说给犹太人听的。

“什么？”Alfie以为他听错了，或许是因为这阴冷的雨夜，这剃刀家的人或许是他想象出来的，他实际上并不在这里，酒库的锁也正好好的锁着呢。

但是那位谢尔比再次说话了，那因为香烟变得有些低沉沙哑的嗓音分明是真实存在的，“让我操一次，我就把这次的合同上给你的利润从35%改成60%”。

一瞬间犹太人刚升腾起来的怒气真的消掉了一些。

因为他的商人本能开始让他下意识地开始计算这件事的得失率，虽然他没有跟男人操过，但已有之事后必再有，已行之事后必再行，日光之下，并无新事，他听过手底下的人谈论有钱人的变态嗜好，也亲身见过。

打一炮就换来百分之六十的利润，这无疑是个划算的交易，毕竟剃刀党可是用尽全力将数额压到35这个数字。现在看着狮子自愿往外吐肉无疑是令人愉悦的场景，而且就是嫖娼，这个成本也太大了，这些钱，买一个镇子里所有居民的性命怕是都绰绰有余。

他甚至没有再去思考剃刀党这个要求的原因，他权当有钱人的奇怪癖好了，反正他向来猜不透这位剃刀党的想法。

于是他们先改了合同。

这是犹太人的要求，他看着那数字猛涨了百分之二十五，这是多大的一比利润，虽然未来才会折现，不过好的商人都是有耐心的，而且他相信剃刀家赚钱的能力与手段。

还没等他把合同锁进柜子里，那位剃刀党就从身上贴了上来，一股猛烈的烟味瞬间罩住Alfie，是否粗俗这件事还有待商榷，但显然谢尔比家的人并不缺乏强势的态度，“你要在这里做吗？”Alfie低头看着自己腰间的那双手，意外的是他似乎并没有过多的抵触心理，看来这些年的经商已经耗没了他的底线。

“你这个办公桌挺大的”，这是Thomas的回复。

该死的剃刀货，犹太人只来得及将那桌面上的一个玉石摆件和一块看着年代久远的怀表放进抽屉。然后他就被面朝上压在了他自己的办公桌上，虽然Thomas表达得已经很清楚了，但直到现在，犹太人才清醒地意识到，他将是那个分开腿、撅起屁股挨操的人。

这似乎值得再加百分之五的利润。

“那怀表谁送的？”

Thomas无意间看到被锁进抽屉里的那块怀表上的意大利文，他俯身去咬犹太人的脖子，一股子混合朗姆酒的味道瞬间席卷他的感官。

“和那个意大利人打赌，他输给我的”，Alfie语气中还有些商人般的得意洋洋。

Thomas没再说话，他记得他给犹太人送的东西也不少。

但显然没好到让犹太人把它们摆在桌子上炫耀。当然，犹太人不打算告诉这位剃刀党，他送他的东西从来都没有被摆上桌，是因为那些礼物都被他放到了他私人住处。

毕竟，剃刀党送的东西是真的稀有，作为大英帝国勋章的获得者，Thomas送出手的东西可不是市场上的一般物件。而真正值钱的东西，Alfie可不会傻到拿出来充当炫耀的资本。

就在Thomas的手从犹太人衣摆下端伸进去时，Thomas低声道：“还记得有一次我被Adams家的人算计了吗？”

Alfie当然记得，因为那次不管他动用多少的人力物力，都没能查到是谁对剃刀党动了手。直到现在，这件事都是犹太人心里还没来得及放下的一件事，总是卡在那，像是根令人生厌的麻烦鱼刺。

“我骗你的，伤是我自己打的。”

Thomas的脑袋埋进犹太人的脖颈与肩膀间的那一小块柔软区域，湿热厚重的呼吸不吝啬地喷洒上那块皮肤，惹得身下的人一阵颤栗。

“你他妈有病吗？”犹太人酝酿了半天，最后愤怒却只化作这样一个不可能得到回复的无力问题。

Thomas从鼻腔中发出一声意味不明的抽气声来，似乎有些笑意与得逞的味道。

找到对方的弱点至关重要，而出乎所有人意料的，Alfie是容易心软的类型。

当然，当然，他呈现出来的永远是心软的反面，但也正是如此，犹太男人的弱点才无所遁形。像是衣服上破的洞，被发现后，人们总会担心那个洞让他难堪出丑，于是便竭尽全力去弥补，缝补上厚厚的补丁，结局就是会把那个洞变成整件衣服上最强硬顽固的地方。

但不论怎样粉饰，那个洞都还在那里。

“你知道吗，当拳头挥向自己的时候，你的潜意识告诉你不要这么做，所以它的力道会自动减轻，让这件事变得更加困难。”

听着Thomas的叙述，犹太人觉得背后冒出一层薄薄的冷汗，他竭力忍住一脚踹翻身上人的冲动，他现在意识到自己不喜欢Thomas的原因源于初见时的那股“不自在”的感觉。

现在他知道那种不自在的感觉是什么了，那是自然界里的本能反应，猎物对捕食者天生就有的恐惧与逃离感。

那个剃刀党的领袖，Shelby家族的老二，是历经两次绞肉机战役还能全身而退的军人，是能平静地将对方指头剁下来扔进马厩的冷血人种，是一个恨不得把自己和敌人的死亡都规划好的狠货。

Thomas带着张猜不透表情的脸去咬犹太人的喉结，但身下的人显然是僵住了身体，并开始了反抗，他以为Thomas要假借做爱的说法趁机设法杀掉他，死在做爱的过程中可不是什么好听的说法，“你们谢尔比家的人都喜欢咬人吗？”

他说的是Arthur，他那位抑郁与狂躁交替的患有战争后遗症的大哥，曾因为凭借一己之力咬死意大利人的强壮打手而名噪伦敦。

而没人知道的是，谢尔比家的老二也同样饱受战争蹂躏，只要静下来，他就会听到清脆刺耳的敲击声，那是挖土的动静，是地道战里金属砸上坚固岩石的声音，绝望的声音。

李家的人说，吉普赛的寓言显示这声音会杀死他。

但诡异的是，当Alfie在的时候，不管这个犹太人是在皱着眉毛算账，还是焦急愤怒地踱步，还是气急败坏地大吼，还是喝着酒开他那诡异的玩笑，又或者拿着枪要崩了谢尔比家地窖里的杜松子酒桶——

只要犹太人在他身边，都会让Thomas忘了战争，那个贪财但真实的犹太商人的存在似乎总会无言地提醒他，这才是现实，战争早已经死在过去了。

他就是鲜活的空气。

只有随时都在痛苦中溺水的人才能了解，那种露出水面呼吸的一瞬间是有多么解脱，每一秒都仿佛恩赐。

痛苦会让人更加珍惜生活。

“是我的错，我轻一点。”

剃刀党小声地道了歉，他的动作也因此变得轻柔了些，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋再次拱进Alfie的脖颈里，在那脖子中间的位置轻轻咬噬着，逐渐有向下移动的趋势。

但犹太人还是如临大敌一般，他时刻注意着剃刀党的动作，毕竟喉咙这种致命地带，只要咬得够深，在那种失血量之下他活不过几分钟。

庆幸的是，直到剃刀党分开他的腿，把自己的性器结实地捅进犹太人的身体时，他还幸运地活着，只是那颤抖的身体和上仰的脖颈让他失去了一切的思考能力。

酥麻与热度顺着身下的位置扩散开，逐渐连手指都变得无力，几乎抓不住面前这位剃刀党放在他身侧的那条胳膊，Alfie感到燥热，浑身的毛孔都在舒展着。

不过，没人能想到这位以残忍和冷酷著名的剃刀家领袖会意外的是个强硬又温柔的床伴，他擅长于观察自己床伴的需求与状态。

有些模糊的视线里，他能看到剃刀党那浅色瞳孔里的温柔与坚定。

真是个会演戏的假惺惺货色。

Alfie第一时间只想到这个，他可不会天真的以为那种眼神是真实的，常年带着冷静与理性面具的剃刀党向来善于隐藏情绪。

不过，很快他也丧失了在心里暗骂Thomas的能力。

随着撞击力度的加大，犹太人的呻吟与喘息声也毫不吝啬地往外冒，他的身上渐渐呈现出糜红色，结实的肌肉线条不停变幻着形态，木质办公桌偶尔发出几声与地板间的摩擦声响。

这时剃刀党伸手握住了身下男人的一只手，本来那只手压在Thomas的胸膛上，似乎是想让他放慢抽插的力度。Thomas把那只手抬到自己面前，去亲吻那掌心的位置，剃刀党的侧脸是冷硬阴仄的，但此时已经带上了柔和的线条。

有些过了。

这动作让犹太人的心跳瞬间加速，他不自在地抽回了自己的手，握成拳放在身侧，不再去用那只手接触剃刀党的任何一块皮肤。

“不喜欢吗？”

犹太人烦躁地侧头避开剃刀党的眼神，这个问题只会给他别扭的心情雪上加霜。

“那要不要摸一下我的心跳。”

没等Aflie回答，Thomas已经替他拿了主意，再次逼迫那只手放上他胸膛的位置，让犹太人去探他心脏的节奏。

砰——砰——

犹太人发誓，这是他第一次感受到面前这个冷冰冰的剃刀原来是个活生生的人，因为那心跳的速度几乎要敲破那层皮肤，冲出那伪装的皮囊。

于是犹太人收回了手。

但Thomas再次抓住那只逃离的手，又贴回了他自己心脏的位置，他用自己的手按压住犹太人的手，交叠着，就保持着这个姿势，剃刀党慢慢俯下了身，去亲犹太人的眼睛。

Alfie能感受到自己猛然闭上的眼皮，以及那之下眼球的紧张颤动。剃刀党身上的烟味并不呛人，混着须后水的味道。

亲吻的位置从眼睛下滑，到鼻梁，再到嘴唇的位置。

事情不太对劲了。

于是犹太人开始了挣扎，做这种事本该是欲望的发泄与交易的砝码，捅两下没问题，但如果一旦开始了亲吻，那就变了味道。他一拳打在了Thomas的侧边下巴上，但显然谢尔比家的人承受过更猛烈又漫长的痛苦。

这点痛感甚至不会让Thomas停下他的动作。

看着竭力侧开脑袋躲避的犹太人，Thomas蛊惑地低声开口：“你跟我接吻的话，六十五或许可以变成七十。”

又是个无法拒绝的有利买卖，而平常情况下，为了那百分之五，犹太人都要割肉洒血才能得达到相同的效果。

真他娘的操蛋。

这种生意绝不会再有第二次了。

Alfie转回了脑袋，带着双烦躁愤怒的眼，微微地仰了仰脖子，主动亲上了面前的剃刀党，虽然那力道有些发泄的狠劲与侵略性，但也算一个正式意义上的吻。

然后，非常清晰的，Alfie感受到了手掌心下的心脏跳动的变化，那速度猛然间变得快速又杂乱，快得吓人，但每一声都是沉稳坚定的，无一例外。

Alfie继而感受到Thomas加深了这个吻。

结束的时候大概是凌晨两三点左右，Thomas声称自己的车已经没有汽油了，所以他不能当夜赶回伯明翰了，他提议去犹太人的住所呆一晚。

拙劣的借口，但Alfie懒得揭穿。

Thomas背靠着窗边，看着Alfie小心翼翼地把那份印有数字70的合同锁进最下面的抽屉里，然后又把他那些珍贵摆件从上层抽屉里拿出来，又放回原地，剃刀党带着丝无奈摇了摇头，他嘴角那浅浅笑意一直没下去。

直到他又看见那个曾属于意大利人的怀表被放在了一个皮质收纳盒中，Thomas才收起了自己的笑。

Thomas见过那个意大利人盯着犹太人侧脸发愣的样子，他很熟悉那种表情，那源于人们没能拾掇好并藏起自己情绪的复杂感情，就像是一个人被威胁着交出房里最值钱的东西，他试图笑得云淡风轻，但当房间火警突然响起时，他下意识地还是会看向保险柜的方向，因为那是他藏起自己珍贵之物的地方。

干他们这一行的人都害怕自己的弱点暴露。

所以，Thomas他只是比Sabini更有勇气罢了。

Thomas突然脸色一冷，走过去抢走了那块怀表，随手揣进了自己的口袋里。

“你干什么呢？”犹太人靠近了，似乎有抢回去的意思。为了使这次见面不变成孩童间的无理掐架，Thomas侧头再次嗅了一下犹太人身上的味道，然后拿起椅背上的风衣转身就走，动作行云流水不带一丝迟疑。

他不忘留下一句“下次我送你个更值钱的，这个就别要了，我在门口等你”，至于身后那不堪入耳的咒骂和肮脏词汇，Thomas就权当温存后的调情了。

他庆幸Alfie是一个只认钱与利益的主子，而至于剩下的事情，可以以后慢慢培养，虽然这次“嫖娼”成本贵了点，但他有钱，也有耐心。

至于未来的酒业生意，他打算改为投资朗姆酒。

毕竟，杜松子酒，会让他变得优柔寡断。

**-完-**


End file.
